Edward Marastine
Known information First Life Born in 489c as the second son of House Marastine, Edward was squired off to the Silver Chalice while his elder brother was groomed to inherit the family lands and titles. When his brother was assassinated, rule of the house fell to Edward, who successfully managed dual loyalties to the Shrike and and the Silver Chalice until his untimely death at the hands of an unknown assassin. He lived in an era of many wars both large and small. This is also the chapter of Edward's life where he earned Renown for improving the ruthless efficiency of Nadine military. Many of the reforms made to the Marastine army quickly spread to the other commanders, but since Edward was the one making improvements, his Commanders, Officers, and Soldiers were always 1 step ahead in training and familiarity with the "new and improved" ways of doing things. While these military reforms were made over 1500 years ago and have mostly become outdated, many of the core concepts have been kept. "Marquis Marastine of Northern Nadine" is a name that should be held in high regard to any Nadine officer or anyone else who has studied Nadine military doctrine. Those from the Amalgamation may perhaps have a different view depending on where and when they came from. Many of the lands that Edward and his brother annexed in the name of The Shrike were from the southern ends of the Amalgamation. To the people there, the name Marastine could mean a ruthless conqueror that slaughtered thousands in battle, or perhaps a lesser of two evils when faced with potential conquest by another Nadine house, or on occasion even an ally against a rival house. Returned Life Edward's Return was out of the ordinary due to how far away he returned from civilization. Because of this, the specific date of his returning is difficult to ascertain, but we can guess that he has been around for about a year and a few months. What is certain is that he returned during the height of the war with Bel'e'athru. While he was unable to find any armies to join, Edward did come across a series of settlements that had been cut off from Unity forces and Solace. Left to their own devices, the settlers had suffered greatly due to raids from demons, coatl, and bandits. Edward set about organizing the settlers into a militia, enabling them to greatly reduce losses, defend against raids, and deter future aggression. After the defeat of Bel'e'athru and order being restored to Tear in general, letters became available to the settlement again, and Edward made contact with Unity through Archduke Sychariel. Through this communication, Unity was informed of his service and awarded him Lordship over the settlement (now named Shearwater) and the title of Baron. The Silver Chalice was also contacted and Edward was reinstated as a member of the order. 9r Edward has heavily involved himself in the politics of Port Frey and Unity. He can regularly be found at court along side Unity council members and Governor Arakai. Often aiding court functions and occasionally acting as Seneschal and making announcements. Additionally, he has also taken Kormacc Foxglove as a squire, tutoring him in sword play, demonology, and the basics of military command. Outside of politics, Sir Marastine is often found coordinating battlefield strategy and organizing war efforts on Unity's behalf. In the past year, he coordinated an successful campaign to provide military assistance towards reclaiming Cestral's capital with the assistance of Aidhreal and Corvus Vorin and Kormacc. Since then, he has been pushing for improving intelligence gathering by means of coordinating the local scouts among the Returned. 10r After a great deal of red tape, he saw the formation of the Outriders, an organization of scouts and rangers to assist in gathering information on threats to the town. Edward was also appointed the head of a temporary Dream Oversight Council, meant to supervise Dream mages among the Returned. Status As a knight of the Silver Chalice, Edward is allowed 4 pins of status. Edward is also the Baron of Shearwater. Served as Nadine Ambassador from 6/9/9r to 7/5/10r Allies Archduke Sychariel - political ally and trade partner Kenrin Arakai - Governor of Port Frey Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance - Trade Partner and Business Contact, and a pretty cool friend. Caera - Scribe Cahan - The two frequently play chess together. Sir Draven - A loyal and stalwart Knight sworn to Edward's family. Erebon Malachite - Kormacc Foxglove - Edward saw in him a strong sense of integrity and the potential to become a great knight one day, thus offering to squire the young man and prepare him for the role. Gaius Atrais - The charismatic drill instructor from Castle Thorn has earned Edward's respect several times over. Sir Tor Artelius - Both demon hunters of different orders have great respect with one another. RIP Sir Tor. Lumar Dubois - The two have developed a healthy friendship and mutual respect over matters of politics and trade. Sir Corvus Vorin - A stalwart ally who has supported him immensely in his projects and on the field. Wayland - A weaponsmith that Edward holds in high regard. Hektor Rose - A skilled scout and skirmisher that can be relied on. Ser Aislynn - A celestial general, whom Edward has been aiding Yi Juyoung Katerina de Luca Most of the Cestral Sir Verus of House Terminatus - Black Chalice knight who is teaching him older Legion weapon techniques. Enemies Demons Frienemies (hey, it's complicated) Baron Paxima Centarius Corventine Rosaline Uldraven Dal-ar (was Nameless) Rumors * House Marastine is a house that was once related to House Angistine * It is rumored that he is so shiny that a dragon once tried to hoard him. * Rumor has it Edward and Gaius are The Assassin's Most Eligible Men. * It is said that Edward can slay, with just his looks. * A certain lady has their eye on him, but not for herself. * Rumor has it that he conducts dark and vile experiments in Shearwater. * He seem interested in courting a certain Celestial. * Edward Marastine is a clever cat. So clever that nobody has figured out that he's a cat-fae posing as a human. * Rumor has it that Edward resists allowing Caera to braid his hair because he's afraid his scribe will get ink in his luscious locks. * Edward's hair is superior to the hair of Atilus, Sigurd, and Fenbrose * Rumor has it that Edward's sword has its own pillow on the bed to rest on at night. * Five people drowned in the lake near Solace because Edward flipped his wet hair around. * Rumor has it, Lord Marastine took on a new recruit at Sheerwater. A famous assassin, that remains unnamed.. * Rumor has it that this is actually a fabled missing Marastine sibling, impersonating his brother Edward after committing some great unspeakable shame. * Rumor has it that Edward wears a helmet to hide his smile. * Rumor has it that When Edward stuns his enemies with a sword, his allies are stunned by its magnificence * It seems that Sir Marastine is caught between several women. * Rumor has it that Edward LAUGHS on occasion. * It is said that the Nadine Legionaries learned how to smile by emulating Edward. * Rumor has it, a great weight has been lifted from the mind of the Baron. * Rumor has it when one touches a Void Egg Edward Marastine briefly transforms into Edward Murderstine. * Rumor has it Marastines mettle will be heavily tested soon. * Rumor has it that he is actually the Shrike in disguise. * Rumor has it, Jasmine Tea is his weakness * Rumor has it, Edward believes Effendal of the Terra Tribe skill in battle rivals to near that of the Nadine Legions. * It is said that Edwards gifts are are stunning as his sword skills * Rumor has it, Edwards mind and wit are sharper than his sword. * Rumor has it, Sir Marastine with but a few words can stop the march of the strongest army in the world. * Rumor has it, Sir Marastine's glare of disappointment can make a even a greater demon feel shame. * Sir Edward greatly values dental hygiene. Quotes "Skill at arms makes a warrior. Discipline is what makes a soldier." "While individuals blessed with intelligence seldom have incorrect answers, incorrect timing is another matter entirely." "It's not about how many troops you have. It's about how many you can bring to bear." "We're humans. Our lives are short compared to the other races, so we have a willingness to just try things. We try a great many things and sometimes we even succeed." "Good tacticians exploit openings. Great tacticians create their own." "The Nadine have odd ways of showing affection." Character Inspirations Edward is inspired by many famous commanders and conquerors in history. Sun Tzu's penchant for writing treatises on grand strategy. Napoleon Boneparte's skill at diplomacy and logistics. And the triumphant conquests and campaigns of of Belisarius and his accomplishments cut short by Emperor Justinian's jealousy fueled betrayal. The Marastine line of succession draws inspiration from historical sequences as well. Edward's father can be seen as Philip of Macedon, while Edward's brother and himself are two halves of Alexander the Great. They can also be likened to the quote about the unification of Japan: "Nobunaga pounds the national rice cake, Hideyoshi kneads it, and in the end Ieyasu sits down and eats it." In that Edward's father and brother did not live to see the true fruits of their combined labor. Themesongs Sogno di Volare - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQYN2P3E06s Rise and Fall - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPB6QJljIqI Me and Mine - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwf7tHBvuhY